


Darkness Rises

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry & Iris did not quite think this through, Gen, Nora West-Allen Needs a Hug, Spoilers, Time to Gaze Into the Abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sometimes, no matter what you do, no matter what, you end up creating your own monsters, as Barry and Iris will learn.An Alternate take of what happened at the end of News Flash, Episode 4 of Season 5 of The Flash.





	Darkness Rises

As she ran down the streets and into the open highways beyond Central City, Nora knew that running and clearing her head would do her a lot of good. She was mad at both her parents, and she knew cooler heads would prevail. She knew exactly where to go though. She needed to go somewhere far away from her parents. A place where they wouldn't follow even if they could. 

&^&

The blast of light and thunder signaled Nora's arrival to a different place and time than where she was.   
A man was sitting at a desk and looked up as she ran into the room he was sitting in.   
She sniffed, started to cry, and ran over and hugged him.

He stiffened slightly, not used to ever being in this situation.  
This was not how he was, after all. His heart had been hardened a long time ago. She just continued to hug him, not letting go.

He slowly grew used to the sensation. Eventually she stopped hugging him and stood by him. “They're jerks.” She spoke.

He couldn't argue that point, honestly. How could he? He said nothing and she just shivered. “I thought I could do so much good! I wanted to help my dad! But he doesn't understand me. No one understands me! You are one of the only people I trust now, which is saying something.” Nora sniffed and hugged him again.

The man spoke softly. “Nora. You know who I am. I am not a good person. Your father and I have never gotten along for many obvious reasons.” 

“I don't care. If my own parents don't care for me, than to hell with them.” Nora frowned.

“I cannot protect you from time paradoxes. That's not my gift.” The man spoke.  
“I just don't want to think about them any more. I want to be here, with you. You never lied to me. You told me who I was first! You were the one to help me remove the power dampener. My own parents have betrayed me! I don't want them any more.” Nora started to cry.

The man frowned and hugged her closer. “It's okay. I will be here for you as you need. In a way, you are like a daughter to me.” 

Nora nodded and then smiled slightly. “It's not like I want to date you, Eobard.”

Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, Barry's ultimate nemesis chuckled. “That would just be a little too weird, Nora.”   
Nora nodded. “Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eobard wasn't always a monster. :)  
> Somethings would indeed help him remember his humanity.  
> Plus, he understands the darkness too well.  
> And hey, he can get back at Barry in an all new way.


End file.
